


Just A Little Chubby

by shiningwidow



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Chubby Roman, Fluff, Insecurity, Light Angst, Lots of other stuff, Mental Health Issues, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6662407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningwidow/pseuds/shiningwidow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How far does Dean have to go to convince his boyfriend that he's perfect?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'll try my best to keep this updated, but this work was inspired by a few headcannons that some friends and I came up with on tumblr. Hope you all enjoy! <3

“Rome.. Roman.. _Roman_ ,” Patricia whispered as she shook him lightly. Roman groaned and slowly opened his eyes. “C’mon get up, I made you breakfast. Go eat before it gets cold, I have to get ready for work,” Patricia smiled as she kissed his head before standing up and walking out of his room, closing the door behind her.

Roman mumbled something in reply then realized she was gone. He reached for his phone and unlocked it, checking his messages. 2 texts from his boyfriend Dean and only 1 from his teammate John asking about practice. It was close to 5:30 so he decided to take a shower. He quickly typed out a good morning text out for Dean then sat up and stretched. Roman sighed and undressed, grabbing a towel before walking into the bathroom. As he waited for the water to heat up, his phone vibrated on the counter.

_Morning. U awake?_

_Yeah. Showering now. Txt u in a few._

Just as he hit send, Roman stepped into the shower. He quickly washed his hair and reached for a bar of soap, rubbing it onto his washcloth then stopped himself. He stared down at his stomach. The bulge wasn’t so bad, but he always hated it. He hated every part of his body, not just his stomach. His thighs, his height, his hips. Everything. Roman snapped out of his thoughts and washed down his body with the soap. He turned off the shower and stepped out, wrapping his towel around his waist and checking his phone.

_AJ not answering her phone. She text u?_

_No not yet. U sleep ok?_

_No nightmares that's a plus. Don’t forget_

_2 eat. I’ll txt u when I get 2 school. Luv u._

_Luv u too. See u soon._

Roman sighed and dried off his hair as he slipped on a pair of gym shorts, black t-shirt, and baggy hoodie that made his extra weight look like an illusion compared to his sweatshirt. Grabbing his backpack he trudged down the stairs, making his way into the kitchen with a smile on his face. He kissed Patricia on the cheek and nodded at his father as he grabbed an orange and walked out the door before his mother could stop him for not eating.

Waiting at the bus stop wasn’t as long as he thought it would be. He nodded at the bus driver as he climbed onto the bus, quickly avoiding the group of cheerleaders and their boyfriends that had gotten onto the bus before him. Roman moved towards the back of the bus and sat down, tossing his bag onto the seat opposite of him so he could make sure it wasn’t taken for Seth or AJ. He stared out the window and ate quietly, watching the cars and scenery pass by, not even paying attention to the loud couples that sat a few seats in front of him.

The bus drew to a halt, pulling Roman out of his trance. AJ stepped onto the bus, coffee in one hand, an oversized binder in the other. Her large hoodie made it impossible to think she was wearing anything else but he knew she was wearing her favorite worn denim shorts with some kind of comic related shirt underneath. Her red converse stood out the most to him, they looked new, so he made a mental note to ask her about them later. Roman chuckled as the tiny brunette sent a glare towards the group of shouting cheerleaders who seemed way too excited for it being so early in the morning.  
  
AJ sat down next to him and instantly curled up into his side. “Hi Romie,” she murmured quietly. Roman smiled and kissed the top of her head, running his fingers through her hair. From the way they acted together, people would have assumed they were a couple– which was absolutely not the case.   
  
Roman and AJ have been friends since 5th grade. The day AJ came into class crying, she explained everything she could to the only person who would listen. She and her family would have to move if her father couldn't get a job in time to pay rent. Her family had always struggled with money but trying to stay in the same place for longer than a year was even more of a struggle.   
  
Roman had gone home that day with a mission and a promise to his friend. He knew what it was like to have a big family with little money, but his family was able to move past that. Roman's father had made a business of his own that kept a fair amount of money coming in to pay for bills and the necessities of living. So when Roman begged his father for a business card and application, Sika couldn't resist the urgency in his son's need to help.   
  
The look on AJ's face when Roman had given her the application the next day was one he would never forget. Since then, the two had been inseparable. She had become a sister to him. They knew each other's secrets, weaknesses, strengths, everything. So as soon as he felt the tangles in her hair he knew something was wrong. He looked down and examined her face, her eyes were bloodshot and the bags under them were almost as dark as her hair.   
  
“Hey babygirl, you okay? You look like you haven't seen a bed in weeks,” he asked softly. AJ shook her head and began mumbling everything into his chest. The bus pulled to a stop once again and Seth hopped on, sitting in the seats next to his friends. He frowned AJ and looked at Roman for answers but found nothing.   
  
“Hey pipsqueak, you okay?” Seth asked as he reached over and rubbed her shoulder. AJ shook her head.

“I had a shift until 11, and mom didn’t tell me we were babysitting our neighbors infant again. Mom didn’t come home from work until 4 this morning and dad didn’t get home until after I left for school, so guess who stayed up all night with a screaming baby,” AJ mumbled and snuggled deeper into Roman's chest.

“Hey AJ! What motel is your family staying at now?” Nikki Bella, cheerleader girlfriend of football jock John Cena, shouted to the back of the bus. AJ rolled her eyes but Seth whipped his head around to face the snarky girl.

  
“Hey Nikki, how much did that shitty boob job cost?” Seth asked with a smirk before turning back to AJ. “Don’t listen to her. We’ll be off soon so you won’t have to listen to her until the end of the day.” AJ nodded and shifted in Romans arms.

Seth was a little harder to trust. When they were younger, he was always the quiet and passive aggressive type, so he never made many friends. It wasn't until he met AJ and Roman when he finally found a pair of outcasts to finally be friends with. Roman smiled and stared at the two toned stripes in his friends hair. He offered the other half of his orange to AJ, which she gratefully took, not even stopping to question him on if he ate or not that morning. Roman sighed and stared out the window, their school already coming into view.

It was going to be a long day.


	2. Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my lack in updates. I haven't felt motivated to write in a long time, so if you have any little drabbles or one shots you want me to write to keep me motivated, message my tumblr at shiningwidow.tumblr.com. Enjoy!!

“Hey, it’s about time you fuckers got here!” Dean smiled as he threw his arms up. He quickly swiped the box of cigarettes from the courtyard table he had been sitting at, muttering a short thank you to Enzo Amore and his “bodyguard” Cass before greeting his friends.

The three met each other when they were placed in the same foster house. They grew up learning how to barter and trade with other foster kids since the only provisions they had was a roof over their heads. Enzo and Cass refused to be split so when they had reunited with Dean their freshman year, they taught him the trade of the school. They were the first to know everything, the eyes and ears of the school. Cass blushed and gave a small wave to AJ, who had already skipped off the bus, and almost tripped over Enzo who had stopped to stare at Carmella, his favorite blonde cheerleader.

Roman glared at the small box and forced a smile as his boyfriend came in to view. Dean flashed his trademark smirk, gave Roman a peck on the lips while wrapping an arm around his waist. AJ had already gone inside to deposit her books in her locker with Seth, who had already become distracted by the pale goth beauty, Paige. The two followed behind slowly, Roman watching carefully as AJ tried to join in Seth and Paige's conversation but failed miserably. He continued to watch until he could no longer see the tiny brunette across the hall. Dean had taken him to the cafeteria to buy a water bottle so he could quickly take his medication. Dean took pills for his ADD.

The medication kept him focused in class since he was easily distracted by everything else going on. Some would say Dean had a "mind of his own" but not in a good way. He had a reputation.

The family that had adopted Dean was broken- his adoptive father was sent to prison while his adoptive mother became a drug addict. Dean became an easy stereotype, but not many listened to the full story. After his father was sent away, his mother went to rehab so she could try and start fresh with her new son.

It was hard, but by the time Dean was in 7th grade, his mother was clean. Of course their neighborhood was on the poorer side of town, much like AJ and her family, so Dean was easily targeted as the "rebellious jerk" or the "worthless loser who wouldn't make it to college".

He created a name for himself, spreading fake rumors about himself that earned him the nickname "The Lunatic Fringe". Upon hearing the nickname, people avoided him or spread their own lies about how "insane" he was.

Roman smiled as Dean checked his surroundings, making sure no teachers or staff were around before swallowing his pills down with the water. They wandered for a few minutes, holding hands in the crowded hallway until the warning bell rang. The couple ran down the halls as fast as they could without running anyone over or letting go of the others hand before the final bell rang.

Dean spotted AJ sulking as she walked down to their first period class. He quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her small body while Roman led them to their class. The three were a giggling breathless mess as they walked into their study hall class, walking to their seats as the bell rang loudly.

Their teacher took role then opened a book, allowing them to do whatever. The three formed a small circle with their desks, and while Roman started to get some actual work done, AJ had pulled out some food she had brought from home.

Dean passed a plastic sandwich bag under the desks so Roman wouldn't see and winked at her. She pulled the bag from under the desk and smiled. It was a doughnut.

"Hey Romie, did you eat anything today?" She asked sweetly. Roman looked up and shook his head when he noticed the treat on her desk. He eyed it as she took a small bite and offered it to him.

The Samoan remained silent as he shook his head once more, and AJ's smile disappeared. “Honestly Ro, you can’t go without eating something,” she frowned as she inched the doughnut towards her friend. From the corner of his eye, he saw Dean staring at him, eyebrows raised in hopes that he would accept the snack.

Roman sighed and took the doughnut from her desk, finishing it off in a few quick bites and taking a quick drink from his water bottle. AJ sent Dean a quick wink. Roman always had a soft spot for their smallest friend. It was little things like this that assured Roman that his friends really cared- that they were actually his friends.

They didn't care about his weight or anything else that made him feel embarrassed and insecure, like changing into his gym clothes in the locker room or the fact that he was still a virgin. They didn't use any of that against him and that's why he loved them so much.

He was too deep in his thoughts that he had completely ignored what his boyfriend had been telling him.

"Huh?" Roman asked, still lost in his own world of thought. Dean flashed a small smile before reaching across the desk to take his hand.

"I asked you if you wanted to go on a date tonight. AJ was just telling me how Ziggler's family just opened a new place down on Main Street. You want to go? Then we could go back to my place and watch a movie. Sam won't be home until 11," Dean explained.

Roman thought for a moment, running his schedule through his head before shrugging and nodding. Why not? He and Dean always had their weekly date night. Nothing special, but it still showed that Dean cared. Dean nodded in agreement as the ending bell rang.

"Great. I'll pick you up at 6."

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just an into for half of the characters and stuff. Ambreigns will be appearing in the next chapter don't worry. Thank you guys for reading, I hope you'll watch for more updates soon! xoxo


End file.
